Storm
About Storm Storm was Atlas's mate, part of the Stormy Skies Pack's first mated pair. Unlike most wolves, Atlas found Storm at Lost River. Due to the game mechanics, Seri had to transfer Atlas to Amethyst Mountain and Storm was left in Lost River. Atlas "found Storm" again, but her pelt was different. We say that Atlas just got confused with the grey storm and the grey, black and white Storm. She was found in the Baer Bluffs territory near Glade's Glen, high up in the hills. She later proved to be very helpful, inexperienced with raising pups until she met Atlas and very nursing after Atlas was made lame by a bear attack. She is remembered in the Most Remembered Stormy Skies Pack Ancestors Appearance Lost River Storm was a white wolf with dense dark grey spots all along her back and down her tail. She was especially white on her paws and mask. Amethyst Mountain Storm was grey with black on her back and the back of her neck, which reached in lighter bands down to her white legs. Personality Storm was a nurturing wolf, nursing Atlas back to health after he almost died in a battle with a bear. She was also very caring to the pups and often played with them Storm's Litters Storm's First Litter Storm had his first litter at the Saddle Meadows den. While marking territory, Atlas ran into a bear. The bear ripped off Atlas's radio collar and left him unconscious with a broken leg, then Storm stayed in the den with him and nursed him back to health. However, Atlas's leg proved to be a hindrance when getting over to separated pups. '''Rain '''was a female with thickly mixed brown and grey fur on her back that made a blackish-brown color that thinned out to a red-brown on her head. She was later voted on as heir to the Stormy Skies Pack. '''Blizzard '''was a grey female with pink-brown undertones, clearest on her tail, throat and chest. Blizzard was taken by an eagle as the pack was celebrating their arrival at the Rendezvous Point, however, no death notification came up so it remains a mystery as to whether or not she died. '''Bear '''was a dark grey male with some brown mixed in. He had a faint red head. He was named because there were so many bears where he lived as a pup and there still are loads of bears there. '''Thunder '''was a male with a wide array or colors for his fur. He was grey with pinkish-brown on his shoulders, a similar color to that of his grandfather Eclipse. He had more more brown fur on top of his head and on his hindquarters with more of a red hue. Thunder starved to death after Storm carried him away across the river all the way to the other side of the Little Butte. When Atlas finally managed to get to him, he died instantly before Atlas had the chance to feed him. Three out of four pups survived the journey and both Storm and Atlas learned a valuable lesson. Storm's Second Litter Atlas and Storm had their second litter at the Bison Peak den. They had the second litter ever raised on the 'Arduous' difficulty. '''Berry '''had black fur that faded into a more sunset-orange color on her neck and shoulders, as well as a red head and pale paws. '''Spring '''had dark grey fur with red undertones which came out a bit more on her shoulders and face. '''Cloud '''was a male with a dark, even red-brown coat and white legs and paws. '''Sunny '''was a brown female with a dark back and lighter brown sides. Her underbelly and legs were a pale, almost-white brown. All Second Litter Pup's survived the journey and were raised into successful wolves. None were chosen for side stories and none out of this litter were chosen as heir. Trivia * Category:Stormy Skies Pack Category:Storm Category:Atlas Category:Wolves